The field of the invention is data and media streaming.
This system in one embodiment is manifested as one or more streaming media servers, running our proprietary image, video, audio, matrix manipulation controlled encoding and streaming software, a network, and subscribers/remote users that download a proprietary remote viewer to their computer, television, tablet or smart phone device.
This system provides controllable streamed data and interactive entertainment media such as video in an encoded or encrypted form over the Internet to an applet or a virtual machine operating in a buffer in the remote users computer or wireless device either in conjunction with the operating system of the remote computer or device or independent of the operating system and under the control of the external streaming server which provides a separate Boolean control code or other type of control code to match with the authorized remote user's control code provided by the service provider, The provider of the streamed media or data is able to turn on and of a set of premium services by remote control such as 3D images and different levels of resolution on the screen to name a few by streaming a separate control code to remotely control the matrix manipulation control system inside the virtual machine (The control code sent from the streaming media provider server shakes hands with the remote viewer to confirm it is an authorized viewer and not a video copying software system.)
The viewer maintains an active control connection to the streaming server through the control code from the server connecting to the remote viewer.
The control code could also be internal to the device and or pre-installed to communicate with the embedded data in the streamed code to engage matrix manipulation as required for the control specifications contain in the streamed data.
While it is useful for streaming media providers to provide the remote user manual control over the streamed images, videos, or files, using matrix manipulation inside a virtual machine, the present methodologies to not address a host of problems that occur on the Internet regarding content piracy and other issues and features and functionality not being provided in prior art methods. My novel and inventive method provides a much higher lever of control over the streamed data and media content than any prior art method.
In my novel method the application or media service provider use a separate set of streamed control codes to give the provide active control and active encryption over the streamed data by having a server stream a separate Boolean control code or other type of code to a matrix manipulation control system operating inside the remote computer either in a virtual machine operating inside a buffer or sandbox or browser or embedded in a chip or other device to control or manipulate the image or data inside the device or virtual machine with matrix manipulation and or transformation to provide different levels of service, when an authorized user has entered a corresponding control code into the matrix manipulation control system functioning inside the chip, device or a virtual machine, running inside the remote user's computer or wireless Internet device.
When large numbers of remote users on different remote receiving devices with different data requirements need different levels of video resolution the system can provide each user the correct resolution through the matrix manipulation control system to add or subtract horizontal video lines of a video file or large image file, such as a medical diagnostic image, when a full resolution image is not needed as with a low resolution image used as a thumbnail such as when opening a file or a low resolution image being restored to a full resolution image by the users input when allowed, or when the service provider remotely switches on more resolution on demand or converting a 2D image or video to a particular type of 3D display such as anaglyph or bi-polarized in different transmission formats such as Frame sequential, Frame packing, Side-by-side, and Checkerboard 3D image or video data transmission techniques.
These current methods of streamed 3D transmission formats are data bandwidth intensive and requires considerable processing power, our novel method will control the frame switching functions inside a matrix manipulation control system operating in a virtual machine or device to separate the process from the operating system if desired to maintain secure content control and allow for greater control and manipulation capabilities of the streamed image, audio, or video data.
A few of the different services that can be offered using our novel method are 3D viewing on demand, different levels of high resolution on demand, and secure encryption services which can allow different levels of active encryption to be added as well as the ability to constantly change the encryption algorithms using the method of streamed control codes to a matrix manipulation control system. This and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include only commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
Thus, there is still a need for systems and methods that can be used to securely stream media to an end user.